The Dark Prince
by Empty With You
Summary: There's a new prophecy and it has to do with the Key. Now Spike has a decision to make and the Scoobies' lives are now in his hands. DawnSpike friendship. BS eventually.
1. Default Chapter

The Dark Prince  
  
Chapter 1- The Prophecy  
  
Summary- There's a new prophecy and it has to do with the Key. Now Spike has a decision to make and the Scoobies' lives are now in his hands. Dawn/S friendship. B/S eventually.  
  
A/N- This is set during Season 5. Glory is there, Buffy's Mom has died. Spike loves Buffy but he never told her and he never did that whole stalking thing. Also Tara lost her mind to Glory, Dawn and Spike are friends, and Glory doesn't know Dawn is the Key. I think that's all you need to know so on with the story. ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Giles sat at the table in the Magic Box researching with the others. They were there trying to figure out more info on Glory. He was going through a book when he came across something.  
  
"During the Battle of the Key only the Dark Prince can decide. This creature of darkness has been a warrior against evil. But when the day comes he must choose between the Golden Princess and his Dark Princess.  
  
The Golden Princess is the one chosen to fight evil. She fights with the help from others, who do not approve of the Dark Prince. Except for the Key itself, who cares greatly for the prince. Their judgment will block the truth to the princess and could impact on the decision.  
  
The Dark Princess created the prince. And she is one to be feared. The stars will guide her and show her what's coming. She will once again return.  
  
When the time comes the warrior must choose and kill one princess. He and his Dark Princess would rein forever as immortals. And together they will become the Ultimate Evil Duo. He and his Golden Princess would protect the world and fight against evil as breathing immortals. And no machine will be able to hold them back.  
  
Great power will engulf both of them. Either dark or light."  
  
Giles groaned before stating, "Looks like we've got another prophecy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
A/N- So what do you think. Please let me know. It would be very nice. 


	2. Just Can't Get A Break

Chapter 2- Just Can't Get A Break  
  
A/N: I know that wasn't cryptic, I'm not good with that. And I wanted you to know everything just by reading that. So you guys know and now the Scoobies are gonna figure it out. The point of this story was to make a story where Spike would be the strongest. Because some people write it so that Buffy can knock Spike down in one punch. And they were suppose to be equals when it came to fighting. So this is the story I came up with. Now I hope you guys enjoy it.  
  
"Looks like we've got another prophecy."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"We don't have time for one, we have to deal with Glory," Xander points out.  
  
"Does it say when it's going to happen?" Willow asks.  
  
"During the battle of the Key," Giles answers with a sigh.  
  
"Is it anything important?" Xander asks hopefully.  
  
Giles takes his glasses off and rubs his eyes saying, "Apparently it is going to decide the outcome."  
  
"Is it a good outcome?" Willow asks while keeping Tara calm.  
  
"It could go either way."  
  
"We just can't get a break," Xander jokes.  
  
"Can we see it Giles?" Buffy asks.  
  
Giles turns the book around so they can read it. When they finish Buffy looks up and asks, "What does it mean?"  
  
"Well, this Dark Prince has to choose between the two princesses. One is good and the other evil. He'll have to kill the one he doesn't pick. Depending on which one he picks, he will either be good or evil," Giles explains.  
  
"So basically our lives are in the hands of this guy?" Buffy says annoyed. She could deal with fighting the good fight, but just leaving this to fate was out of the question.  
  
"Do we know who these people are?" Anya asks.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that the Golden Princess is Buffy since she is said to be the Chosen One. And the Dark Prince and Princess seem to be vampires since the prince is referred to as a creature of the night. And the princess is said to have made him. She is probably his Sire."  
  
"And I'm supposed to compete with his own Sire," Buffy replied incredulously.  
  
"He's going to have to choose," Giles says sighing in frustration.  
  
"Who are these vampires, we'd have to know them right?" Willow asks hopefully.  
  
"I guess," Giles says cleaning his glasses.  
  
"It says that he has been fighting on our side," Willow says.  
  
"It also says that the people who help Buffy fight don't except him for who he his," Anya points out.  
  
"Maybe it's Angel," Xander says, "We don't like him and he fights for good."  
  
"I don't think so," Giles states.  
  
"Why not?" Xander asks. If it was Angel that would have been good. That way this whole thing would be over and he could go home. He really didn't enjoy researching.  
  
"First off, not everybody here knows him. And secondly his Sire is dead," Giles explains.  
  
"That would have been too easy anyway," Anya mumbles.  
  
"What other vampire do we know that fights on our si..." Xander stops realizing the answer.  
  
"No," Buffy groans. This couldn't be happening. Not now, not ever. They were all doomed.  
  
"What?" Willow asks confused.  
  
"It's Spike," Anya says amused.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I hoped you liked. Please review and tell me what you think. It means a lot. 


	3. Nothing To Worry About

Chapter 3- Nothing To Worry About  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here is Chapter 3 now. Hope you like. Don't forget to review. And sorry it is sort. I'm not good at long chapters. But my next chapter will be longer then this.  
  
"It's Spike."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Spike is in his crypt talking with Dawn. He is supposed to watch over her as the others researched. She would tell him about her day at school and he tells her about his days before Sunnyhell. He was in the middle of a story right now.  
  
"I silently walked into the darkened bedroom to finish the rest of the family and ..." he stopped in mid sentence as he felt a pain in his dead heart.  
  
"Something wrong?" Dawn asked.  
  
The pain then shot up throughout his whole body causing him to cringe.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" he exclaimed.  
  
"What?" she asked worried.  
  
"Nothing to worry about pet, just a little headache s'all," he dismissed it.  
  
"Okay, if your sure?" she asked obviously still worried. Spike had become one of her best friends, he was more like a big brother to her now. They had gotten really close because he was supposed to watch her now as the others researched about what Glory was gonna do with her. He had been taking care of her for a while now. He looked out for her, but he was the only person who didn't treat her like a little kid. And she loved him because of all this. She didn't want anything bad to happen to him.  
  
"I'm sure, why don't you get home and start your homework?"  
  
She sighed and stood, "Fine, but your gonna finish the story tomorrow."  
  
"Sure thing Nibblet," he says smiling at her.  
  
She turns around and starts toward the door. "Bye Spike," she says over her shoulder before heading out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. 


	4. It's Already Begun

Chapter 4- It's Already Begun  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter. I hope it isn't too bad. I tried to make it sound better, but this is the best I could do. This is basically the Scoobies all talking about what is gonna happen and stuff like that. Here, read for yourselves.  
  
"Just a little headache s'all."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe are lives are in Spike's hands," Buffy said in disbelief.  
  
"We're dead," Xander concluded.  
  
"This does explain why the Dark Princess is talking to the stars," Buffy comments.  
  
Xander then points out, "Yeah, Dru was insane."  
  
"So let me get this straight, Spike has to choose between me and Drusilla?" Buffy clarifies.  
  
"Precisely," Giles says while cleaning his glasses for the fifth time.  
  
"Do you really think he is going to pick good over evil?" Buffy asks. She couldn't believe this. After everything she fought for, she now had to wait for the Big Bad to choose their fate.  
  
"Not really," he admits. This was bad, really bad.  
  
Then Willow asked, "Do we have to get ready to fight him?"  
  
"How are you going to fight him without Buffy?" Anya pointed out.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Xander asks confused.  
  
"If Spike picks Dru he'll have to kill Buffy," Anya talks like she is explaining something to children.  
  
"Then I'll fight him," Buffy says confident.  
  
"We all will," Willow adds.  
  
"You don't seem to understand. When Spike decides he will have more power then you can imagine," Giles says regretfully.  
  
"So I can't kill him?" Buffy asks.  
  
"It seems you can't. Supposedly he will become immortal. But since he already is one, he'll probably become even stronger. I can only imagine what kind of power he will have," Giles says as he begins to think about what Spike will become. It would be interesting to study what kind of abilities he will develop. However, his guess was that he'd be dead before he had the chance.  
  
"So basically your saying we're all gonna die?" Anya says.  
  
"The chip!" Xander shouts out suddenly.  
  
"What?" Buffy asks.  
  
"If he has the chip in his head he can't hurt us," Xander says, smiling at his logic.  
  
"It says here that no machine can hold him back," Willow says.  
  
"Darn," was Xander's reply. He had been so sure he had it. The last thing Xander wanted was to be killed be Spike.  
  
"Hey," Dawn said entering the Magic Shop.  
  
"Your here early," Buffy says.  
  
"Spike wasn't feeling good so he told me I should do my homework."  
  
"What do you mean he didn't feel good?" Giles asked.  
  
"He said he was getting a headache."  
  
"Oh dear," Giles says.  
  
"What is it?" Buffy asks carefully.  
  
"It's already begun."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Told you. Please review now, and tell me how it was. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. 


	5. Spike Is As Good As Dead, Or Deader

Chapter 5- Spike Is As Good As Dead... Or Deader  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry the last chapter was short. But this one is longer. I promise the next chapter will be even longer then this one, yay. But it will take a while depending in my school work. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Recently:  
  
"It's already begun."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Spike was watching his telly when he felt the pain again. He was surrounded by it. Then he felt the power surge through him. Spike's vision began to blur as the pain and power increased. He began to feel really dizzy too and his hair was no longer blonde but black. He stumbled out of his chair and tried to blink away the darkness, even his pupils had turned all black. But before he could take another step he was on the floor unconscious.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"What is he talking about?" Dawn asked. She was still worried about Spike and if there was something wrong with him, she wanted to know. He was her friend, and she wasn't about to lose him like she lost her Mom. He was the only one she could talk to.  
  
"Nothing!" Buffy yells quickly.  
  
"Stop treating me like a child and tell me," Dawn demanded impatiently. Figures, all she does is treat Dawn like a baby. At least Spike tells her like it is. He knows that you can't protect someone from the world. You will just make them unprepared for it. But Buffy didn't get that.  
  
"Hey Dawnie, why don't we play The Game of Life? I promise I won't steal your money," Anya perked.  
  
Dawn was about to say something then stops to look at Anya, "Wait, you steal my money?" She then shakes her head and says, "Look, that's not the point. Now tell me what's up."  
  
"No," Buffy states.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Buffy thinks for a second before saying, "Because."  
  
"Because why?" Dawn asks putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Because... you have homework to do. So go home and get started." Buffy told her.  
  
"Fine," Dawn said reluctantly, "but I'll find out."  
  
Dawn ran out of the Magic Shop. However, instead of going home she headed straight to Spike's. If Buffy wasn't going to tell her, she would find out herself.  
  
"Why didn't you tell her?" Willow asked.  
  
"She doesn't need to know. We'll figure this out," Buffy said as she sighed heavily.  
  
"Are we all agreed here that Spike is going to pick Dru?" Xander asks.  
  
Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Then we have to kill Spike now before he can choose," Xander states. He finally had a good reason to stake Spike.  
  
"We could always figure out another way to beat Glory," Willow says. She, however, didn't want to stake Spike. He has been nice to her and Tara. And he was also there for Dawnie.  
  
"Xander's right Willow," Giles adds.  
  
"We've beaten prophecies before and we can do it again," Xander replies proudly.  
  
"I think it's possible," Giles agrees.  
  
"All in favor of staking the Billy Idol wannabe, say I," Xander says.  
  
"We don't have too stake Spike. There has to be another way," Willow said helplessly.  
  
"I'm afraid there is no other way, this is it. We have to beat Spike before he can pick," Giles says.  
  
"What makes you so sure he'll choose Dru, why can't you trust him?" Willow argues.  
  
"Because he will be given the chance to kill us and live on top of the food chain again. What do you think he'll choose?"  
  
Willow sighs and slumps in her seat.  
  
"Good, anyone else against it?" Xander asks when Giles and Willow finish.  
  
When no one replied Xander says, "That settles it then, Spike is as good as dead... or deader."  
  
Tara suddenly starts uttering something. She rocks back and forth as the words grow louder.  
  
"No, no, no; love is guiding him," she says frantically.  
  
"Shh, it's okay," Willow says as she tries to calm her.  
  
"What are you waiting for, go stake Spike," Anya reminds Buffy.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Okay, I'll go now," Buffy says standing. She wasn't really gonna kill him, she'd just ask him if he knew anything about it. Maybe get him to pick her. She'd think about it when she got there.  
  
"Can I come?" Xander asks.  
  
"Why?" Buffy asks surprised.  
  
"I wanna see you get rid of him once and for all," he explains.  
  
"Sure you can come," she says unsure. This really messed up her plan now. She really didn't want to kill Spike anyway, she had gotten used to his company. He was a good friend with Dawn and he helped her out on patrol. And she even, what was the word, cared for him. But with Xander coming she'd have to. She would have to wish for a miracle now.  
  
"Yay!" he says jumping up.  
  
"Anyone else?" she asks. Xander was way too excited in her opinion and it was kind of scaring her.  
  
Giles stands and says, "I guess I could tag along also."  
  
"I'll stay here with Tara," Willow says. She didn't want to see Spike turn to dust.  
  
"And I'll watched the store!" Anya replies excited.  
  
"Lets go then," Buffy says reluctantly.  
  
And all three of them head out the door toward Spike's crypt.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Hope you liked. Please review. 


	6. Gotta Get Out Of Here

Chapter 6- Gotta Get Out Of Here  
  
A/N: Hey, sorry it took awhile, but here is the next chapter. I know it's short, but I already have the next chapter written. So send reviews and I'll post it up right away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That settles it then, Spike is as good as dead... or deader."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Dawn gets closer to Spike's crypt she starts to feel uneasy. She picks up her pace and starts running. When she opens the door she is surprised by what she finds. Spike was laying motionless on the floor and his hair was black. Dawn runs over to him.  
  
"Please be okay, please be okay," she repeated as she kneeled down next to him.  
  
"Spike?" Dawn said as she shook him.  
  
"Spike wake up," she says, shaking him harder.  
  
Suddenly his hair is bleached again. He slowly opens his eyes to see Dawn hovering over him.  
  
"Hey Nibblet," Spike said as he sat up.  
  
This caused Dawn to smile in relief, but then she frowned as she asked, "What happened? And tell me the truth this time."  
  
Spike sits up and says, "I'm fine, felt a bit dizzy s'all."  
  
"Did you get that headache again?" she asked, not believing him.  
  
He was about to shake his head, when she gave him a look.  
  
"Yeah," he answered reluctantly.  
  
"And why was your hair black?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I think your going blind, pet."  
  
Dawn just rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever."  
  
Spike opened his mouth to say something when he felt someone coming, three people to be exact.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Someone's coming."  
  
"Can you tell who?"  
  
He paused for a moment to concentrate before saying, "I know that one of 'em is big sis. The other two are probably one of the Scoobies. But what do they want?"  
  
His instincts told him it would be better that he didn't find out. "Bloody hell, I gotta get out of here," he said standing up and heading towards the lower part of his crypt.  
  
"I'm coming with you then," Dawn said following him.  
  
When they reached the bottom he ran to the sewer entrance.  
  
"Gross, the sewers?" she asked disgusted.  
  
"Got any better ideas bit," he said giving her a look.  
  
"The sewers it is," she said following him.  
  
Once they were down they could hear Buffy kick down the door.  
  
"Come on Nibblet, can't stay here much longer," he said pulling her down one of the tunnels.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy, Giles, and Xander walked silently through the graveyard. It wasn't like patrol though, since the sun was still up. However, the sun would set in about two hours.  
  
They soon reached Spike's crypt.  
  
"Here goes nothing," Buffy said before kicking in the door.  
  
All three of them walked in and looked around for any sign of Spike.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy yelled as she walked around. Meanwhile, she was hoping against hope that he wasn't there.  
  
They checked all around the crypt, including the lower level. Then Xander spotted something next to Spike's chair.  
  
"Isn't that Dawn's bookbag?" he asked walking over to it.  
  
Buffy ran from where she was standing to pick the bag up.  
  
"What was Dawn doing back here?" she wondered.  
  
"Where do you think they ran off to?" Gils asked.  
  
"There aren't many places they could go, the sun is still up," Xander said. He was disappointed that Spike wasn't there. But now he was scared, because Spike was going to get the chance to kill them all.  
  
"Why don't we head back to the Magic Shop, we'll look again when it's dark," Buffy said. She knew her sister was safe if she was with Spike.  
  
They left the crypt and started walking through the cemetery again.  
  
"How did he know to run?" Xander asked.  
  
"He probably felt the three of us coming," Giles explained.  
  
"So he ran," Buffy said feeling relieved.  
  
"He'll turn up eventually," Giles says. The sooner the better, for them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Hope you liked. Leave reviews and I'll post the next chapter 


	7. Your Place Then

Chapter 7- Your Place Then  
  
A/N: Hey, sorry it took me awhile. I had a lot of work. But here is my next chapter. I should have my next chapter out soon. So please review. Enjoy!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"He'll turn up eventually."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"I can't believe I'm walking in the sewers," Dawn complained.  
  
"You can leave anytime," Spike said.  
  
She stopped and looked over at him. "I would never leave you," she said honestly.  
  
He stops to look at her and smiles. "Thanks bit." Spike really did care about Dawn. She was like a little sister to him and he loved her.  
  
They smiled at each other before they continued walking. That is, until Dawn realized something, "Hey, where's my bookbag?"  
  
Spike rolled his eyes and said, "You left it in my crypt, didn't you?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"I guess they know you're with me then."  
  
"They would have noticed eventually," Dawn said.  
  
"I hope," she continued.  
  
There was a pause before Dawn asked, "Where are we going anyway?"  
  
"I have no idea," he replied honestly.  
  
Dawn stopped for a minute to think of where they could go. It had to be where nobody would be.  
  
"I got it!" Dawn yelled excited.  
  
"And what's that?" he asked.  
  
"Why don't we just go to my house. Everybody is at the Magic Box and Buffy won't be home until after patrol," she suggested.  
  
"They leave you alone for that long?"  
  
"Not really, but today is different since your supposed to be watching me," she explained.  
  
"To your place then," he said as they headed towards the house in the sewers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Buffy and the others reentered the Magic Box.  
  
"What happened?" Willow asked.  
  
"It seems that Spike felt the three of us coming and fled," Giles said.  
  
"Yeah, and he has Dawn with him," Xander says aggravated.  
  
"Oh goddess, I thought she went home," Willow says. But she is relieved that Spike had been able to get away. And she knew that Dawn would be fine since she was with Spike.  
  
"Apparently she went back to Spike's crypt," Giles says.  
  
"Aren't you worried?" Anya asks.  
  
"What?" Buffy says.  
  
"If Spike is supposed to become the big evil, do you really think is safe?" she asked.  
  
"She should be fine until Drusilla arrives," Giles says.  
  
"Wait, Dru is coming?" Xander asks.  
  
"She has to, so Spike can choose," Giles explains.  
  
"Great, just what we need," Xander complains.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike and Dawn ran to the house from the manhole. Spike's skin was only smoking a little from the quick run in the sun.  
  
"How long do we have until sundown?" Dawn asked sitting on the couch.  
  
"A little more then an hour," Spike replied sitting next to her.  
  
They both leaned back and Spike asked, "What do we do now?"  
  
"Movie?" Dawn asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are we supposed to do now, just wait for Spike to pick Drusilla?" Xander asked. He was practically pissing his pants now. Because soon Spike was going to get the chance to kill them all, including Xander. And since he hasn't been the nicest person to Spike, Xander could only feat what the Bleached vamp would do to him.  
  
Tara was still talking about how love would light the way. No one took notice in what she was saying, Willow just tried to calm her down.  
  
"I honestly haven't a clue," Giles said putting his book down to clean his glasses.  
  
Buffy put the book she was pretending to read down as well and said, "I'm gonna head home to see if Dawn is there."  
  
"We'll let you know is we find anything," Willow told her.  
  
Buffy left the Magic Shop and headed home. She had a feeling both her sister and Spike might be there.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Hope you liked that. Please tell me what you think. Reviews EQUAL faster Updates!!!!! 


	8. Fill Me In

Chapter 8- Fill Me In  
  
A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed. Here is my next chapter. Don't forget that Reviews EQUAL faster UPDATES. I hope you enjoy this chapter!!  
  
And I wanted to reply to reviews, so here:  
  
sher- wow! Someone who is addicted to my writing. That is so awesome. Yeah, I wish my ideas would actually happen too. But sadly, I have no such power. Darn it all! But I shall continue writing and stay in my little fantasy. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Judy- I'm really glad you like my story line. Here is my next chapter, so you don't have to wait any longer. But then you'll have to wait for the next one. Lol. I hope you continue to like my story!!  
  
buffspike- Yay, it's my loyal reviewer. You're so cool for actually staying with my story. You rock!! Aww, it makes me sooo happy to see that you love it. So this chapter is definitely dedicated to you. Your reviews always keep me writing. Enjoy this chapter  
  


* * *

  


* * *

  
"Movie?" Dawn asked.  
  


* * *

  
"I'm gonna head home to see if Dawn is there," Buffy said.  
  


* * *

  
Spike and Dawn were sitting on the couch watching a movie.  
  
"My favorite part is when they go to see his family," Dawn says.  
  
"I like when she takes him to the Celine Dion concert," Spike says with a smile.  
  
Dawn laughs, "Yeah, that was funny."  
  
"How to Loose A Guy in Ten Days is one of my favorite movies," Dawn said.  
  
Spike was about to open his mouth to agree when someone said, "Mine too."  
  
Both Spike and Dawn were so wrapped up in the movie, they hadn't heard Buffy come in.  
  


* * *

  
As Buffy walked home she wondered about what she'd do if they were there. She knew she wouldn't be able to kill Spike though. However, she couldn't tell him about the prophecy either. He had to do this on his own.  
  
Maybe she could just be nice to him, he deserves that much. She may not love him like he claims to love her, but she was ready to admit something was there. A little something.  
  
As Buffy opened the door she could hear the TV. Buffy figured they were so into what they were watching that they couldn't hear her come in.  
  
"How to Loose A Guy in Ten Days is one of my favorite movies," she heard her sister say.  
  
Buffy decided to speak up then, "Mine too."  
  
They both looked up in surprise.  
  
"Hey Buffy," a nervous Dawn said.  
  
"Hey Dawn, looks like you finally made it home."  
  
"Uh yeah, want to watch a movie?" Dawn asked with a small smile.  
  
"Here's a thought," Spike said suddenly causing both girls to look at him.  
  
"Why don't you tell me why you and your little gang were all coming to pay me a visit," he said as he tilted his head.  
  
Buffy paused for a second to figure out how to answer him.  
  
"Well," Spike said arching a scarred eyebrow.  
  
Buffy decided to be somewhat honest. She let out a breathe and said quickly, "I was supposed to stake you and they wanted to watch."  
  
Spike stood up shocked and outraged. "Well, that hurts," he said putting a hand over his unbeating heart.  
  
"May I ask why?" he asked dropping his hand.  
  
Dawn looked up at Buffy and asked, "You were out to kill Spike? To kill my best friend?" She then stood up infront of her sister and continued disbelievingly, "After he took Glory's torture, didn't tell anyone that I was the Key, and watches me when you can't? And now you're going to kill him?"  
  
"I was supposed to kill Spike, yes. But I was relieved to find that you weren't there," she replied.  
  
"Gee, I feel so much better now," Spike said sarcastically.  
  
"You don't understand the situation I'm in," Buffy tried to explain.  
  
"Please fill me in then!" he yelled.  
  
"I can't right now," she told him.  
  
"Let me get this straight. You're supposed to kill me, but you can't tell me why," Spike said.  
  
Buffy thought for a second before stating, "Yes."  
  
"That's just grand, isn't it!" he yelled frustrated.  
  
She was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. All three of them looked towards the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It's us!" Willow yelled through the door.  
  
"Just a minute!" Buffy yelled back. Then she turned to Spike and told him, "You have to hide."  
  
"Where?" he asked.  
  
Dawn grabbed Spike's arm and said, "You can hide in my room." Then she ran up the stairs pulling Spike with her.  
  
As soon as Buffy heard her sister's door close she opened her front door. "Hey guys."  
  
Outside stood Giles, Xander, Willow, and Tara. Buffy walked to the side to let them in.  
  
As Willow took Tara to sit down Giles asked, "Did Dawn come home?"  
  
"Yeah, she is in her room," Buffy answered.  
  
"Does she know where Spike is?"  
  
"She wouldn't tell me," Buffy lied.  
  
"I'll have to talk with her then," Giles said turning toward the stairs.  
  
"No!" Buffy yells too quickly.  
  
"I mean, she's mad at me since I still wouldn't tell her anything," she said covering up. She wasn't exactly lying either. Dawn was actually mad at her, but for a different reason.  
  
"Then let good old Xan talk to her," Xander said as he walked over.  
  
"It's okay, really," Buffy said.  
  
"It isn't any trouble at all," Xander said making his way up the stairs.  
  
Before Buffy could say anything, Xander and Giles were already up the stairs.  
  


* * *

  
TBC  
  
A/N: Hope you likes it. Please review, I feed off your comments. 


	9. The Time Is Near

Chapter 9- The Time Is Near  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. But I lost the book I had written this story in. I found it now, but I'm really really sorry. I also tried to make this chapter longer, but I had to end it there. So I hope you guys like this chapter, and I promise that the next chapter will be longer.  
  
And Thank You all you have reviewed. It really means a lot to me:  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"You have to hide," Buffy told him.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Before Buffy could say anything, Xander and Giles were already up the stairs.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Upstairs in Dawn's room, both Spike and Dawn were fuming.  
  
"I can't believe they want to kill, they are going to kill a harmless vampire," Spike complained. "And now I'm hiding from 'em all, like some wussy baby," he said finishing his rant.  
  
"Stop worrying yourself, no one is going to stake you," Dawn reassured him.  
  
"I hope you're right, Nibblet," he sighed.  
  
"I think it's dark enough now, we could go out the window," Dawn said opening said window.  
  
"We?" Spike asked, looking at her curiously.  
  
"Yeah, someone has to make sure you don't get killed. Besides, I need my book-bag," she explained with a genuine smile as she started climbing out the window.  
  
Spike smiled at her retreating form and followed her out. At that exact moment, he could hear the door open.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Xander headed towards Dawn's room with Giles right behind him. When he was near the door he could hear Dawn moving and talking inside. He opened the door to see something black go out the window. Xander and Giles ran to the window and looked out, in time to see Spike and Dawn hit the ground and start running.  
  
"Dawn!" Giles yelled after her, but she didn't even turn around.  
  
Buffy came into the room with a questioning glance at the two. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
"It seems Dawn was here with Spike and they just fled out the window," Giles explained as he held the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Spike? Here?" Buffy asked faking surprise and hiding her relief.  
  
"I bet their heading to Spike's crypt; we should go after them," Xander said, determined to see Spike's unlife end.  
  
He then brushed passed Buffy to get downstairs to tell Willow. Giles soon followed, now cleaning his glasses repeatedly.  
  
Buffy let out a sigh of frustration, and reluctantly followed. When she got downstairs the Scoobies were ready to go. She looked as them sadly, and went to go out there door. When she opened it, standing there was Anya.  
  
"Hey Anya," Buffy said, "We were just heading after Spike."  
  
"I came from the Magic Shop; I closed up so I could come too," Anya explained, a little too giddy.  
  
"Alright," Buffy sighed, "Let's go."  
  
Tara continued to mutter, "The time is near, and love will shine."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Once the duo reached the ground, they started running. They could hear Giles yell after them, but didn't even bother to acknowledge him. When they finally reached the cemetery, it was now all dark and they slowed down until they were walking.  
  
"Thanks again for coming with me, 'bit," Spike said.  
  
"No problem; besides, if I wasn't here you'd probably be dust by now," she joked.  
  
"I could have taken care of myself, Master Vamp here," Spike said sticking up for himself.  
  
"Sure, there's nothing scarier than a vampire with a box of chocolates," she said, laughing.  
  
"Laugh it up, pet," Spike said glaring at her.  
  
"Isn't this a cozy moment ," someone said from behind.  
  
Spike and Dawn slowly turned around to see the Hell Goddess herself;  
  
Glory.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: Felt that was a good place to stop. So please review, and tell me what you think. I already started typing up the next chapter and I'll put it up soon. Don't forget to review. 


	10. Unpleasant Surprises

Title- The Dark Prince  
  
Author- Fucted Up Kid  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing, so please don't sue  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long, I've actually had this story finished for a year now I just never got around to typing it up. I actually got bored with this story, and lost my interest in it, but I will finish it for anybody who is still interested in it. Thanks to everyone who stills reads this.  
  
Chapter 10- Unpleasant Surprises  
  
-- "It seems Dawn was here with Spike and they just fled through the window." -- Spike and Dawn slowly turned around to see the Hell Goddess herself; Glory.  
  
-----  
  
Buffy and the others walked quietly through the graveyard, except for Tara who kept muttering to herself. Suddenly Buffy could feel a vampire near by. She tightly held on to her stake as a dark figure stepped out of the shadows. All of the gang's eyes widened in shock as the vampire stepped into view.  
  
"The stars told me you'd be here," the dark haired women said with a giggle. The vampire was none other than Drusilla.  
  
"They actually whispered it in my ears. And they told we where my Prince was, he has a big choice to make," she continued as she swayed dreamingly, "but my Prince will turn to me, three years will fall when a century comes into play."  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Buffy said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oops, slayers angry," Dru sang.  
  
"I'd stay and sing with you, but I have to meet my dark Prince in the trees," she said and giggled as she disappeared into the shadows.  
  
"In the trees?" Buffy repeated confused. All she knew was that she needed to find Spike, and fast.  
  
-----  
  
"Lookie what we have here, the Slayer's kid sis and her vampire," Glory said.  
  
"And to what do we owe this unpleasant surprise," Spike said stepping protectively in front of Dawn.  
  
"I don't have time to play games; I need to find the Slayer. We have a prophecy to discuss," Glory said impatiently.  
  
"I don't really like to play games either, do lets get straight to the point," Spike said, his fist connecting with her face.  
  
Glory stumbled back a step; without turning around Spike commanded, "Run Nibblet."  
  
Dawn ran to stay behind a crypt and watched from a far as Spike and Glory began to fight. Even though Glory was stronger, Spike still held his own ground. Finally, Spike drew in most of his strength to kick her hard enough to send her flying. Thus giving him a chance to get away before she even hit the ground. He grabbed Dawn and started running. Although, since he had super speed he threw Dawn over his shoulder and ran into the woods.  
  
"Spike!" Dawn yelled, "this is uncomfortable!"  
  
"You'd rather have a tea party with a Hell Goddess?" Spike asked giving her a quick look.  
  
Dawn sighed in defeat and just glanced up to check to see if they were being followed. "I think she's gone, you can put me down now," Dawn told him.  
  
Spike finally stopped in a large clearing in the woods. He carefully placed Dawn back on the ground.  
  
"You okay?" Spike asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, fine. Thanks," Dawn answered.  
  
Spike was about to say something when he stopped suddenly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dawn asked watching him closely as he looked around.  
  
"Someone's coming," he explained.  
  
"Glory?" she asked nervously.  
  
"No, there's more than one person," Spike replied before grabbing Dawn and pulling her with him into a near by bush so they could hide there in the shadows.  
  
-----  
  
"I think we should check the woods, they have lots of trees," Willow explained.  
  
"Good thinking Wills," Xander commented before charging forward.  
  
"All right then, lets go," Buffy announced as she also started off with the rest of the Scoobies.  
  
Buffy walked silently as the others spoke behind her. They walked into a large clearing and that's when Buffy felt a vampire close by. She knew right away it was Spike, she'd had three years to memorize the feeling he caused. However, before she could do anything she heard someone say, "I finally caught up with you, you should really learn how to stay put."  
  
-----  
  
Spike and Dawn watched as Buffy and the others walked into view.  
  
"Looks like they followed us," Dawn whispered.  
  
"No kidding," Spike said, earning himself a punch in the shoulder from Dawn.  
  
"Ow!" he exclaimed.  
  
Dawn gave him a look before stating, "Baby."  
  
Spike wore a look of hurt before whining, "Meanie."  
  
Dawn tried to glare at him, but ended up having to stifle her giggles.  
  
That's when they heard the familiar voice say, "I finally caught up with you, you should really learn how to stay put."  
  
Spike and Dawn watched the scene with wide eyes as Glory walked up to Buffy.  
  
"Now, we have a prophecy to discuss," she explained.  
  
"Maybe we'll finally find out what they've all been talking about all day," Dawn said as they both looked on through the bushes.  
  
-----  
  
"I don't have anything to say to you," Buffy said as she started to swing at her.  
  
Glory blocked every punch while saying, "Then I'll start. It has to do with a prince and two princesses, which is so cheesy but there really isn't anything I can do about that. But I need to find this 'prince' because he has a choice to make which will decide the outcome of what will happen to my precious KEY. Ringing any bells yet? Now, tell me where I can find this mystery man."  
  
"Wish I knew, but I haven't the slightest clue," Buffy lied.  
  
Glory looked at her curiously, "Really? Surprising, I don't believe you."  
  
-----  
  
Both Spike and Dawn sat there confused.  
  
'What is she talking 'bout pet?" Spike asked.  
  
"I don't know," Dawn answered just as confused.  
  
"I think it's time we get out of here Nibblet," Spike said as he grabbed Dawn's hand.  
  
He pulled her up and started off in the other direction. They stayed in the shadows cast on them by the trees, so they weren't seen. They didn't get very far before they were stopped... again. They heard a soft giggle in the distance. The dark figure walked closer and said, "It's my Spikey."  
  
Spike sighed and muttered, "This day just gets better and better."  
  
"Dru? What are you doing here?" Spike asked stepping in front of Dawn once again.  
  
"Don't worry my prince, the stars sent me," she said walking towards him.  
  
Spike turned to Dawn and told her, "Go to big sis, but stay hidden 'til Glorys gone."  
  
"You okay here?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine," he replied.  
  
Dawn looked over at Dru then back to Spike before nodding her head. She turned and went back to find her sister.  
  
Spike watched Dawn until he couldn't see her anymore, then he turned back to face Dru.  
  
"Now, tell me why you're here," Spike demanded.  
  
-----  
  
When Dawn saw Buffy, she was still talking with Glory. Dawn tried to stay hidden behind the trees as she walked closer. As she got even closer to the pair she watched Glory turn to look directly at her.  
  
"Damn," Dawn silently cursed to herself.  
  
"Hey, it's slayer's kid sis again," Glory commented.  
  
Dawn went to stand behind Buffy with the rest of the Scoobies.  
  
"Where's the vampire?" Glory asked.  
  
"That's none of your business," Dawn snapped.  
  
"No need to get feisty with me," Glory said, putting her hands up in a sign of mock defense.  
  
While Buffy was still in fighting stance glaring at Glory, Giles walked to Dawn and grabbed her shoulders so she was forced to look at him.  
  
"This is very important Dawn, where is Spike?" Giles quietly asked her.  
  
Dawn paused for a second to think before answering, "He's with Dru."  
  
All the Scoobies' eyes widened in horror, even Buffy quickly forgot all about the Hell Goddess and whirled around saying, "What?!"  
  
And just then a huge white beam came from a distance, reaching from the ground to the sky. The ground shook and everyone, accept Buffy and Glory, hit the floor for cover. "What was that?" Buffy asked.  
  
----------  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Reviews would really be nice, thanks. 


	11. IMPORTANT NOTE!

_**Important Note:**_

To any one who reads this story, or read it. I have lost all interest in this story. It was bad anyway, so I'm pretty sure that no one liked it anyway. That's okay though. If there is anyone who wants to see this finished I'll finish it for them. But if not I think I'll just delete the story. Also, if anyone wants to take the story and make it better and finish it their own way, be my guest, just tell me and ask me first. Other than that, I would like to thank the people who did read this story, I appreciated it. This story had been an early attempt at my writing, but I've definitely improved. Thanks to anyone reading this now. Bye.

-Fucted Up Kid


End file.
